The Catalyst: Beyond the Sight and Monikers
by Razgriz 25th inf
Summary: In hard times, you have to stay true to what you know. But what if what you know, isn't true? Jaheira needs to decide for herself what is true, and what isn't. Especially when you love the man who lied. One-shot CANON!smutfic for The Catalyst.


God, she loved him.

He was selfless, funny, skilled, kind, handsome, loving...

What more reasons did she need?

He even gave her a _footrub._

Who likes giving footrubs?

Nobody, that's who. Be he seemed to want to do anything so long as it made her happy.

Example: The amazing massage he was giving right now.

She moaned in delight as he worked his nimble fingers over he tense, battle-hardened muscles, loosening them up gently but firmly. Her shirt and bra was off, but as before in the river when they had bathed together, he was being modest. That was another thing about him that she adored; He never did anything if it would make her uncomfortable. It really boggled her mind how someone who was skilled at taking life could be so sweet and considerate. He smiled now at her enjoyment of his work, glad to please her in any way.

He finished his massage and helped her to her feet, handing her a bra and a tanktop she had borrowed from him earlier, this one ALSO proclaiming in big white letters "Aperture Laboratories". She really needed to ask what that was, it seemed to be everywhere with him. On his vest, his uniform, and even on the T-shirt he wore now. She hummed in amusement, and he looked her way and laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, hehe, nothing."

"Bullshit. Something's up."

She laughed pleasantly, shaking her head with a brilliant smile.

He loved the sound of her laugh, the beautiful way her mouth curved when she was happy. It always sent a flutter to his heart, made it skip a beat. He smiled distantly, taking in her natural beauty. Her soft black hair spilled around her shoulders, contrasting her pale face and her long, slender neck. Her eyes were a shocking shade of blue, almost synthetically so. The pitch of the blue even seemed to change with her mood. When she was angry, they were a cold, very dark blue. When she was sad, they were a bluish-green. Now they were a deep light blue, showing her happiness. It simultaneously confounded him and left him breathless, just another thing special about her that made him want her so badly. His gut rolled with need, to hold her and never let her go.

He was shocked from his inner monologue by the sound of her musical voice.

"Alright, your turn."

"Huh? Me? Nooo...I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Shirt off. On your stomach."

"You sure? I-"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you insist..."

He slipped his shirt of and lied on his stomach. She mimicked his previous actions, rolling her long fingers across his strong, taught muscles.

"Aaaah...Oh man that feels so good...Nnnnngg..."

His body went limp, soaking up the full effects of the massage. She giggled at his evident...appreciation...of her efforts.

"Are you-Aaaah-laughing at me?"

"Hehehe. Yes."

"Oh.-Hnnnng- I see."

She laughed again, a wonderful melodic quality to her voice. And that alone made him feel better than any massage could.

They lied under the stars near the camp, in each other's arms. The lay in awe of the planet's 3 moons shining silver light onto their faces, as they traded stories of their childhood and times lost. Suddenly, Razgriz chuckled.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You want to know something?"

"Sure, i guess."

"Razgriz isn't my real name. It's a nickname that i made up to cover my identity. I never meant for it to go on this long."

Jaheira said nothing, laying there in deep thought, her eyes fading from shade to shade.

"Then what is your name?" She said finally, quietly.

"It's William. Or Will, which i prefer. When you told me about the blood curses, figured a fake name could be in order. Can't curse a fake name. But i can't keep my real name from you. I trust you, and god dammit Jaheira i love you. I love you too much to keep that a secret."

Razgriz(Will) angled his head to her, searching for any kind of emotion in her eyes. Her now dilated eyes were almost white, with barely a tinge of blue. He had never seen that color before, and he was about to wonder what it meant when she threw her lips over his. They closed their eyes, Will entangling his hands in her hair, while she pulled them closer together. Their lips popped against each other quietly. Jaheira flipped him on his back, continuing to passionately kiss him, while his hands settled from her hand to rest tentatively on her hips. She bit down on his lower lip ever so slightly, making his whole body shudder. She pulled away and put her hands on his chest, looking at him with an raging fire of need in her now white eyes. Her hand "accidentally" caressed the bulge in his pants, and he whimpered, a seductive smirk playing across her features.

"M-maybe we should d-do this in the tent?"

He said, eyeing the area around him, swearing her saw someone. She nodded, and they pulled each other to their feet, and after 5 minutes of stumbling around, sloppily kissing, they finally reached the tent and all but fell inside. She zipped up the door and dropped to her knees, quickly throwing as much clothes off of her body as possible while he did the same. She crawled to him and they resumed the kissing and general caressing, her now in her bra and panties, him in his underwear. She kissed him on the neck and sucked lightly, releasing with a quiet popping sound, and moved to his chest to repeat the action. He whimpered again, his pulse rate skyrocketing. She moved to his stomach. He moaned so, so quietly. Finally she reached his underwear, and lightly rubbed his bulge, and he yelped almost silently. His whole body shuddered as she pressed down harder, his dick leaping at her touch. Slowly, she slipped her fingers down his underwear and ever so lightly ran her fingers along his length.

"A-Aaaah..."

She grinned once again, leaning upwards to unzip her bra and toss it aside, exposing her pale breasts to the clammy air of the summer night. Will stared in awe, almost missing her sliding his underwear downwards, and then leaning over to run her tongue along his length.

"Ah! O-Oh god..."

He let his head droop infinitesimally as she trailed back downward, then up again, pausing only to flick her tongue around his tip, making his cock jump and flinch in response, him moaning all the while. Slowly she stood, hooking her thumbs into her panties, and slowly, deliberately sliding them down her legs, pulling her feet up to slide it off and toss it away, and standing to pose in front of him. He simply stared, not sure what to think or say. She grinned at his approval and sunk back down to her knees, straddling his waist, gripping his cock at the base, and began to slowly and lightly stroke it. Will groaned in pleasure, and her grin only widened when she let go and held him under her, flushed and slick with saliva. She carefully lowered herself onto him with an agonizing delay, when he finally entered her. They both went limp from the sudden wave of pleasure, a groan shocked from both of their throats. She picked herself up again and lowered herself down, her moans barely a whisper. Will, however, was slightly more vocal.

"Ah! Ooooh...Oh yes..."

Will decided it was his turn to reciprocate, and flipped them over so that she was on her back, and reentered her with a delicate thrust. He lay spread on top of her, his body flush with hers, her breasts pressed up against his chest. He thrust again, Jaheira crying quietly in pleasure. He thrust again, and again, slowly picking up speed, her breath growing hot and rapid on his neck as she clung to him, fingers gripping at his back. His moans became synced with hers, as she began crying his name in that beautifully musical voice of hers, and it sent him far over the edge. He came with the most wonderful orgasm he had ever had, but kept going, determined to get her there too. Her muscles clenched together as she rode out an equally powerful orgasm, crying his name once more, but not his real one. She relaxed and closed her eyes as he slid out of her and lied next to her, looking at her.

"Why did you use that name?" He asked quietly.

"Be-Because..." She said, out of breath.

"Because to me, you'll always be Razgriz." She said finally, snuggling up to him with a smile.

Her eyes, before they closed, were a beautiful blue-gray. He wondered what that meant, but dismissed it, more than happy to just be there with her. He closed his eyes too and slid closer to her with a content smile. His dreams were pleasant that night.


End file.
